dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Angel
The are beings of extremely high status within the hierarchy of the multiverse. Their role is to guide and teach Gods of Destruction to master their destructive capabilities as well as also serving them as their personal attendants. In the case of the Grand Minister, however, his duties are to serve and to advise Zeno. As deities, they possess godly ki. Whis has mentioned the Angel Realm and his home planet. In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Offworlder race. In the manga and anime - besides the Grand Minister - all the Angels revealed are siblings, with Kusu being the oldest. Racial traits Unlike Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais, Angels have no need for sleep.Dragon Ball Super chapter 32, The Super Soldiers Gather!, Part 2 Angels are almost completely unable to die, with the only way they can be removed from existence being if they are "eradicated" without a trace - which will only occur if they violate the Angel laws."Merus's True Identity" Angels have been seen to have abilities not generally seen among mortals or even gods, such as Ultra Instinct, Warp and Temporal Do-Over. Appearance Angels appear as humanoid creatures with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes, and various heights. When at full power an Angel possesses a blue halo around their necks, with the exception Grand Minister, whose halo floats vertically behind his head, when not at full power no halo is present. Their clothing bares similarities to Zeno, while the patterns on their clothes resemble the Gods of Destruction they serve. Their white hair, occasionally puffed sleeves and pastel skin gives them a striking resemblance to the Supreme Kais as well, giving Angels a strong visual link to all factions of the godly establishment. Personality Much like Zeno and Future Zeno, whom they serve, the Angels are generally remorseless and indifferent, not caring at all about the lives of others. According to their laws, angels must remain neutrality, siding with neither good or evil, and cannot ask for the assistance in saving their universe if it's ever in danger.Dragon Ball Super chapter 54, Son Gohan vs. Seven-Three That includes not only mortals, but also the gods themselves. Beyond this rule, however, the angels are not restricted in what they can or cannot do. Furthermore, as amoral as they may be, Angels can lend their assistance to others, such as Whis re-winding time for Goku for a second chance to finish off Frieza; another is when Whis tells Future Trunks and Future Mai that he is going to go and alter the future timeline by warning Future Beerus of Goku Black and Zamasu's Project Zero Mortals. This indifferent behavior is exemplified several times, as the Grand Minister announces universal destruction with a smile, Vados prompting Champa and Beerus to fight on their birthday, Mojito chuckling after the destruction of his Universe and his fellow gods (although this may have been due to the fact that his gods mortals were incompetent and was just glad to be free of them as opposed to actual indifference as he was seen to be genuinely upset at his universe's inability to gather warriors in a timely manner), and perhaps most notably of all, Whis's open and nonchalant mockery to the gods of his Universe, as, when his father declares that the Angels of the Universes are the only beings to be spared by the two Zenos, he simply states his position is different than theirs, and laughs at them, establishing that despite having spent hundreds of millions of years at the side of their Destroyers, Angels do not tend to involve themselves emotionally with anything or anyone, except perhaps, with each other. However, there are some exceptions to this: It has been shown that Universe 10’s Kusu has fun with her fellows Rumush and Gowasu, and that she was also shown deeply grief-stricken when her Universe was erased from existence following Team Universe 10's elimination from the Tournament of Power, calling her lord's name (Rumush) one last time in mourning. Camparri was worried about his God of Destruction and Supreme Kai and he seemed to be involucrated in his team as he was, at some point, shocked, by some eliminations of Universe 3. In the manga, he also lied to Zeno about what Mule said, to potentially spare his gods from being erased. Sour also looked solemn after his universe was erased and did show some respect for the efforts of some of his Universe's team members. Vados appeared to be genuinely sad after Universe 6 had lost even despite having earlier mocked them and bowed to Champa in respect afterwards. Whis also indulged himself into the performance of the Universe 7 Team, showcasing quite a few times his serious side, despite having laughed at Beerus for his fate, and showed genuine concern when Goku collapsed from the strain of using Ultra Instinct. This indicates that Angels are capable of caring for others but they are also fully capable of faking that they don't. In addition, the Grand Minister has showed approval of Android 17's selfless wish to restore the Universes despite earlier having grinned at their destruction and praised Universe 7 not only for their battle power but also for their selflessness while all the Angels behind him, including those who had remained nonchalant and even maliciously smiled at the erasure of their Universes, smiled in genuine approval and happiness, further showing that they aren't as heartless as they show themselves to be and it could be that said Angels had suspected that their Universes would eventually be restored and therefore merely put up a façade of coldly not caring. Nevertheless, the Angels do seem to have limits as to how far they are willing to push the nerves of the deities whom they work alongside and serve, as Whis has been seen sweating nervously some times when Beerus looked at him seriously and noted that no one should annoy and/or anger a God of Destruction, Zeno, Future Zeno, or the Grand Minister, not even an Angel like him. Although Angels are never afraid to take action, especially when subduing their Gods of Destruction. Also, the Angels tend to be well-mannered and well-humored, respecting mortals and gods alike, and treating them as equals during a conversation. Despite serving the Gods of Destruction, they are also lorded over by the equally high-ranking Supreme Kais, and tend to refer to them by title as well, in addition to their names. In the manga, whenever the Angels are in Zeno's presence (except the Grand Minister), they would give their respects to the deity by bowing their heads, putting their right fist to the ground and kneeling with their right knee. While Angels are supposed to be neutral in the affairs of mortals, Merus demonstrates that they can develop a sense of justice and a desire to fight evil. However doing so violates Angel laws and the punishment for doing so is complete eradication. Though the punishment may seem harsh, given their power an Angel's power could potentially upset the natural balance and interfere with the growth of said Universe's mortal population. Despite his desire to fight Moro, Merus agreed to return from Universe 7 once his elder brother Whis intervened, leaving Moro's defeat up to Goku, Vegeta, and the Dragon Team. Power The Angels possess unfathomable might, having power beyond the Gods of Destruction and creation skills similar to the Supreme Kais. So far, they have shown an assortment of mystical abilities, such as Warping, Magic Materialization, Divination, Healing, Resurrection and space-time manipulation. However, they are unable to revive anyone killed by a Demon.Dragon Ball Super chapter 42, Battle's End and Aftermath, page 4, Marcarita: And those killed by demons can't be revived by our power, of course. Most Angels wield an Angel Attendant's Staff which they can use for a variety of purposes. The Grand Minister even has one in the manga. Their strength seems to be the catalyst of training their respective Gods of Destruction, and also to prevent said gods from getting out of hand and going on a rampage. This is evident when Whis and Vados interfered between Beerus and Champa's battle as the ensuing fight would destroy Universes 6 and 7. Despite their subservient nature to the Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais, they hold a designation above that of the gods, as Zeno spared the Angels from being erased in the Tournament of Power. Despite their power, they are bound by laws that prevent them from directly fighting threats such as Moro. However they may indirectly assist by training mortals as shown by Merus training Goku and/or if their God of Destruction request they do such as Beerus permitting Whis to use Temporal Do-Over to help the Dragon Team defeat Frieza and to expose Zamasu's evil nature. Other angels Several other entities identified as "Angels" appear throughout the series, though they share no similarities with the Guide Angels who attend the Gods of Destruction. The Gatchans are a pair of Angels who debut in Dr. Slump. Deceased people who still possess their bodies are referred to as "angels", the only difference from their living selves being that they possess a halo over their head and can grow white wings. Examples of this include Goku and Vegeta during the Majin Buu Saga, and Frieza during the Universe Survival Saga. In the Xenoverse series, Angel Halo and Angel Wings appear as accessories both of which are based on the Halo and Wings Goku had while deceased. Entities known as the Angels of Hell appear in Earth's Hell in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, it's manga adaptation and ''Dragon Ball Super.'' In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Janemba is called an "Angel from the Underworld". In Dokkan Battle, deceased characters with halos are referred to as Angel. These characters include Goku (Angel), Vegeta (Angel), Frieza (Angel), King Cold (Angel), and Cell (Angel). Gallery Trivia *Makkora has thus far only been seen in concept art for the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga. *On December 8, 2017, Toyotaro posted a concept art of two Angels, but he stated they aren't official to the series. *In Xenoverse 2, the Great Priest's Ring is an accessory based on the Great Priest's Halo. References Site Navigation es:Ángeles Category:Races Category:Angels Category:Deities